Con el sentimiento
by TheBansheElven
Summary: Esto es después del sexto año de Hogwarts, estan en guerra. Draco y Hermione se encuentran a escondidas de todos, pero Draco sabe que los mortífagos están sospechando de los dos, y que Hermione corre peligro. Entonces tendrá que hacer algo muy difícil... (Song-Fic) Hola este es el primer Dramione que escribo, espero les guste :)


Con el sentimiento

Los rayos de sol que se colaban por las cortinas lograron despertarlo. Abrió los ojos despacio y con desgana. Miro el cuerpo abrasado a su cuerpo que estaba a su lado, y sonrió. Se levanto con cuidado con la intención de no despertarla, se vistió y volvió a sentarse en la cama para observarla con algo de tristeza.

La mentira despierta en cama en la noche  
y piensa acerca de tu vida  
¿Deseas ser diferente?  
Tratar de dejarte a la verdad  
Las batallad de tu juventud  
Porque este es solo un juego.

Estaban el guerra, y todo cada vez empeoraba mas, había llegado la hora, y el lo sabia, estaba decidido y planeado. Siguió observando el cuerpo dormido. En primer lugar nunca debió enamorarse de ella, era un sueño y a la vez una pesadilla. Siempre pensó en como ella pudo fijarse en el después de todo lo que le hizo. Hermione fue lo mejor que le paso, en sus peores momentos ella estuvo ahí. Tal vez fue por eso que se enamoró de ella, porque fue la única que supo entenderlo, y ayudarlo.

Siempre recordaba ese día, el día que ella lo encontró llorando en el baño de Myrtle la llorona, le pregunto que, que le sucedía, si podía ayudarlo. El con el mayor desprecio que le fue posible le dijo que no le importaba, que desaparezca de su vista, que no le mencionara lo que vio a nadie. Tal vez, lo mejor hubiera sido que ese día nunca pasara, que el no haya estado tan vulnerable y débil y se haya aceptado su consuelo, porque si bien a Hermione le había molestado la respuesta del rubio, no se rindió, siempre pasaba por el baño de Myrtle para verlo. Fue la única que vio algo bueno en el.

Que pasaría cuando se enteraran los demás? Cuando todos se den cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos? Los únicos que lo sabían, eran los amigos de Hermione, nadie mas. No iba a arriesgarse a que le hagan algo, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Es tiempo para olvidarse del el pasado  
Para lavar lejos lo que ha sucedido  
Esconderse detrás de una cara vacía  
No preguntes demasiado, solo habla  
Porque este es solo un juego

Es una hermosa mentira  
Es negación perfecta  
Una hermosa mentira para creer en ella  
Tan hermosa, hermoso me hace.

Acarició su cabello castaño suavemente. Y se preguntó si esa sería la última vez que la vería. Si le sucedería algo, y el no estaría para protegerla. Trato de sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, o no podría hacerlo… No podría. Siempre supo que ese día llegaría, pero no estaba preparado, y nunca lo estaría. Discutieron el tema varias veces, sin embargo ella trataba de evadirlo tontamente.

Sentía, que realmente no la merecía, no se merecía a alguien como ella, no era suficientemente bueno para ella, pero simplemente no podía dejarla. Se consideraba un egoísta, un idiota por no haberlo pensado antes. Por no haberse dado cuenta que su relación, no podía ser.

Es una hermosa mentira.

Es negación perfecta  
Una hermosa mentira para creer en ella  
Tan hermosa, hermoso me hace.

Deslizo suavemente su mano hacia la mejilla de la chica. Le encanto volver a ver sus grandes ojos color miel, mirándolo. Draco solo le sonrió con tristeza, y ella le respondió igual.

- Hola… -Susurro Hermione sentándose.

- Hola leona. - Contesto forzando una sonrisa que no convenció a Hermione para nada.

- Que pasa…? - Le pregunto temiendo un poco la respuesta. No era la primera ver que Draco se levantaba así, con miedo y sacando el tema que tanto les dolía.

- Tenemos que hablar... - Ella puso cara de disgusto. Como no dijo nada siguió.- Esto… Esto no puede seguir Hermione, cada vez es más…

- Porque siempre tienes que sacar el tema, todo esta bien, no va a pasar nada…

- No! - Dijo tratando de controlar su angustia. - No… no esta bien, y lo sabes. Los mortífagos están sospechando de mi, por muchas cosas. Me han estado haciendo preguntas, lo saben, estoy seguro. No estas segura con migo.

Hermione trataba de contener las lagrimas, claro que lo sabia. Ella era todo, menos tonta, sabia que ella, mas que nadie estaba en peligro, sabia que los mortífagos estaban sospechando. Negarlo, solo era una manera de ocultarlo, un intento desesperado de pensar que podrían tener un futuro, que podrían seguir juntos.

Unos segundos en silencio. Hasta que el levanto su rostro hacia ella, su semblante era mas serio que nunca, y a la vez se notaba un dolor profundo. Si Hermione sabia lo que se venia. Al solo ver su cara se dio cuenta.

- Mira, Yo se que Harry podrá hacerlo, yo se que el descubrirá la manera de vencer a Voldemort, y nosotros podremos estar juntos…

- Ni si quiera sabe como hacerlo! - Dijo y luego añadió con preocupación y fastidio- Hogwarts esta de cabeza! Los mortífagos están sospechando de los dos! Lo siento...

- Entiende que ya no puedo vivir sin ti… No puedo. - Dijo empezando a llorar. Estaba entendiendo que esta vez, iba enserio. – Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo!

Draco guardo silencio, vio la angustia de la cara de Hermione, pero era preferible eso a que corra peligro. A que la maten por ser quien era, y por estar con el. La observo lentamente, memorizando cada detalle de su cuerpo, siempre fue hermosa, y se culpaba por no haberlo visto hasta sexto año de Hogwarts.

Es una hermosa mentira  
Es negación perfecta  
Una hermosa mentira para creer en ella  
Tan hermosa, hermoso me hace.

Seria la ultima vez que la vería, ya estaba decidido. La miro a los ojos sabiendo que esa seria la ultima vez que ella lo miraría con amor. Porque ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer, estaba planeado. Y era lo mejor.

En ese momento su semblante cambio de seriedad y tristeza a unos de dolor puro, tendría que conformarse solo con su recuerdo, después de esto ella lo odiaría como antes. Prefería morir de amor, antes que Hermione muera por su culpa. Saco su varita ante la mirada de intriga de Hermione.

- No me recordaras, será lo mejor, asi no sufrisas… - Empezó a decir en vos baja. Hermione lo miro sin poder creer lo que decía, y lo interrumpió antes de que siga.

- No… no puedes hacer esto, todo esto terminara, no quiero olvidarte…!- Dijo con vos temblorosa. Draco cerro los ojos intentando aguantando el dolor que esto le causaba.

- …Solo tengo que borrarte la memoria, mientras no me recuerdes estarás segura. Podrás hacer tu vida y…

- No quiero hacer mi vida sin ti! - Decia llorando desesperadamente.

- Con migo no podrás ser feliz! - Dijo y esta vez su vos sonaba desgarradora. - Escúchame, vas a estar todos los días preocupada, pensando si estoy bien, si sigo vivo. Y yo, pensando si te descubrieron, si saben que te escondes con migo.

- No me hagas esto…

- Yo recordare por los dos… - Hermione sollozaba sentada en la cama y negaba con la cabeza. -…Siempre. Te amo. - Ella levanto la vista hacia el.

- Yo también te amo, Draco…

Hermione se levanto y lo abrazo besandolo como nunca, sabiendo que seria la ultima vez. Cuando se separaron se miraron fijamente, el para recordar siempre, y ella para disfrutar la ultima vez que lo miraría asi, sin importar nada. No se lo aria mas difícil, dejaría que el lo haga, porque los dos sabían que era lo mejor, y ella sabia que para Draco seria aun más difícil. Draco levanto la varita y la apunto con ella.

- Obliviate. - Murmuro con voz apagada.

Todos los recuerdos de ellos juntos, de sus momentos felices. La vez que caminaba y se detenia al eschuar un llanto… En el baño de Myrtle la llorona, abrazados… su primer beso, sus peleas y recosiliaciones… ese dia especial que estuvieron juntos por primera vez, todos empezaron a desaparecer. Ya nada de eso existía. Hermione se desmayo al terminar el hechizo.

Es tiempo para olvidarse del el pasado  
Para lavar lejos lo que ha sucedido  
Esconderse detrás de una cara vacía  
No preguntes demasiado, solo habla  
Porque este es solo un juego.

Ya no podía contener las lagrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos y lloro, no quería hacerlo delante de ella.

Solo sabia que su vida ya se había ido juntos con los recuerdos de Hermione. Se inclino lentamente hacia el cuerpo de la castaña, y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, y acomodo bien su cuerpo en la cama, y la vistió, para irse.

Todos me miran  
Estoy corriendo en circulos, nena  
Una desesperación silenciosa que crece alto  
Puedo recordar que este es solo un juego.

Salio de la habitación, en la que siempre se escondían juntos, donde no eran Malfoy y Granger, sino Draco y Hermione dos personas que se amaron a pesar de todo.

Una hermosa mentira para creer en ella

Tan hermosa, hermoso me hace.

Un año después

FlashBlack:

Durante la guerra, después de levantarse en esa habitación, le empezaron a pasar cosas extrañas. Mientras mas tiempo pasaba mas de un vacío la llenaba, como si le faltara algo. Una vez tuvo una pesadilla de Malfoy, muerto. Por alguna razón ese sueño la perturbó demasiado, aunque al final le restó importancia. Recordaba la vez que se separo accidentalmente de Harry y Ron en el bosque, tres mortífagos los seguían, Hermione sabia que no podría contra los tres. Cuando la atraparon, le preguntaron su nombre "Penelope Clearwater" Dijo no muy convincentemente, luego de que por supuesto no le creyeran, repentinamente dos de los mortífagos, comentaron que conocían a un tal Clearwater, el otro con la confusión marcada en el rostro lo afirmo, y sin mas la dejaron ir. El tercero no decía nada, no lo afirmo pero tampoco lo negó. Hasta entonces no estaba muy segura como fue posible salir de ese problema tan fácilmente.

Toda la confusión de esos meses acabo cuando la batalla llego al castillo de Hogwarts, corría buscando a Harry y Ron, cuando escucho una voz, en uno de los pasillos y se escondió en una esquina para que no la vean, no sabia quienes eran:

- Un traidor a la sangre… - Decia con sorna. - Quien se lo imaginaria de ti, Malfoy, ya era imposible no darse cuenta que andabas con una impura y hasta la ayudabas a escapar en nuestra cara.

- Si vas a matarme hazlo ya, Dolohov…

- Claro que lo are, pero antes, porque no divertirm…

En ese momento se escucho una fuerte explosión, Hermione tuvo que tirarse al suelo, se escucharon dos estruendos mas, luego pasaron corriendo varios mortífagos que corrían hacia otra dirección, pero al estar en el piso no la vieron, o pensaron que estaba muerta. Cuando se levanto, miro hacia el lugar de la explosión donde estaba toda la pared con un enorme rotura donde pasaron un par de aurores corriendo hacia donde los mortífagos. Camino hacia un cuerpo que yacían en el suelo lleno de escombros, lo reconoció como Dolohov, estaba muerto. Cuando escucho unos gemidos y quejidos se dio la vuelta, y lo vio, era Malfoy… Se estaba muriendo. Sintió mucho miedo, y otra cosa que no sabia que era, al verlo de esa manera… Solo se lanzo junto a el, sin saber que hacer.

- No, yo no...

- Por favor resiste… - Decia Hermione con vos temblorosa.

- T- tu… - Balbuceaba sin dejar de mirarla con algo de sorpresa en sus ojos.

- Buscare ayuda. - A Hermione se le escaparon unas lagrima, y no estaba muy segura porque se sentía asi por el. - Esperame. - Se estaba a punto de levantar, pero el le tomo debilmente la mano.

- No… no, que-quedate aquí - Dijo y Hermione asintió y sollozo.

- No te mueras... Resiste por favor- Hermione empezó a sollozar sin poder evitarlo

- No… no deberías es-tar llo- llorando. - Tosió un poco y volvió a fijar su vista en ella.

- Si, lo se.

Hermione se sorprendio cuando el estiro un poco su brazo y le tomo la mano. Se quedo a su lado con el cuerpo de Draco apoyado en sus piernas, el solo la miraba, y a veces soltaba quejidos de dolor, tenia la camisa llena de sangre, y su capa de mortífago llena de polvo, ella no hacia mas que llorar. Que era eso que sentía? Miedo, y algo mas. Porque tenia miedo de que el, muera? Se quedo con el tomados de la mano, esperando lo inevitable.

Despues todo fue muy rápido, la respiración agitada y pesada de Draco seso, y sus ojos grises se cerraron, entonces Hermione lloro como nunca antes y se aferro al cuerpo de Draco, sin saber porque.

Una mano la tomo del hombro y la intento separar de el, cuando pudo lograrlo la abrazo por el hombro y la hizo caminar por los pasillos, Hermione ni siquiera se fijo quien la llevaba solo caminaba sin saber a donde. Luego entraron a una mazmorra y se sentaron. Cuando se tranquilizó, se fijo en quien la tenia abrazada... Era Ginny, que la abrazaba mientras ella que lloraba en su hombro. Estaban en la sala de menesteres.

Ella hizo que sus dudas acabaran, le conto todo. Sobre su relación con Draco, por que le tuvo que borrar la memoria, y como fue que empezó todo entre ellos, no le extraño que lo supiera… A Ginny le contaba todo. Cuando termino de contarle, se preguntó que si seria posible amarlo aun mas de lo que y lo hacia. Si, porque por dentro sabia que lo amaba…

Fin de FlashBack.

Si, la guerra había acabado, pero antes arraso con todo… Se llevo seres queridos, y cambio muchas cosas, pero al menos había paz.

Había pasado un año desde que Draco le borro la memoria, un mes desde que la guerra había acabado y desde que se entero de la verdad. Y prefirió no haberlo sabido, al final lo que Draco había hecho fue en vano, ahora ella estaba sufriendo porque el ya no estaba mas.

Entonces decidió que se quedaría un buen tiempo en el mundo muggle con sus padres, sin noticias ni nada que le recuerde lo que vivió, al menos por un tiempo. Sus padres y amigos estuvieron de acuerdo. Ellos siempre estuvieron allí apoyándola en todo.

Los recuerdos no volvieron, pero ella ya sabia todo, amaba a Draco, y sabia lo que hizo por ella. No podría volver a estar con el, pero se tendrá que conformar de vivir con el sentimiento. Le dolía saber que existían recuerdos hermosos con el, pero solo recordaba peleas e insultos y el día que murió en sus brazos.

Porque un Obliviate puede borrar el recuerdo, no el sentimiento.

**Hola! Si ya se, un poco triste. Pero estoy feliz porque es mi primer Dramione y estoy orgullosa de el!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y si fue asi, regalenme un comentario, o diganme que piensan de el. **

**(!) Por las dudas les aclaro que esta historia, esta en Potterfics con mi usuario "AguusMalafe". En mi perfil especifico que tengo un usuario en Para que no se hagan malentendidos :D**

** Gracias por leer.**


End file.
